The New Generation
by logansgirl17
Summary: This is the sequel to 'True Love After Loss and is about All the characters kids in the future. Has mentions of LV, and Duncan and Rachel's kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Okay after much bickering from my fans i have decided to break up "True Love after Loss" into two separate stories. The old generation and the new generation. Keep in mind it will take me twice as long to update because i will be working on two stories instead of one. Also read my new story "A day in the Life" it is based on the Season premire on what Logan was up to. And features a new AU kick ass character that i know you all will love.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel, Cayden, Emilia, Erika, and Lilliana and a whole bunch of others. These people are based after my life and the people in it. If you don't already know Rachel and Emilia are based after me, what I look like, how I act and talk and the little characteristics like their defense mechanisms and their habits. They are my prides and joys! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The doors opened to the hallway of Neptune high, she was nervous she never expected to be nervous. It was her first day and she was the new girl, fresh meat. She was tall with long burgundy hair that reached down her back and curled at the tips. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and baby blue t-shirt that read '90 angel'. The halls were deserted and she was happy her dad let her come in late. There was nothing like walking into a school on your first day in a crowd of kids. It was already 5th period and she was just trying to get a feel for the school. She walked around looking into a couple classrooms at the kids inside being bored to death with the same monotone lectures.

She turned around to leave and bumped into something. "Great" she mumbled whipping off her pants, now I am the klutz. She looked up to a hand in her face, she took it and let the strong grip pull her to her feet. "Hi, my name is Richard Casablancas" he was gorgeous with blond locks and purest blue eyes, and the name seemed oddly familiar. She realized that she was still holding his hand.

She began to shake it hoping he didn't catch her mistake. "Emilia." She said with an innocent smile, something she inherited from her mother, or so people say.

"So you're new?" he said with a smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" she said wincing.

"Well everyone is in class and I am pretty sure I would remember someone who looks like you." His grin widened.

"Is that your best line, or are you just giving me your b-list stuff" she said mimicking his smirk.

"Well don't we have a firecracker here." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and started toward the school doors again, she was almost there when he asked "Where are you going? We still have a period left."

"Home I don't start till tomorrow, bye Dick" she said with a small smile walking through the door.

"Its Richard" she heard in a small voice as she left, she never would have guessed that she had just talked to the king of Neptune High.

"Tell me again why we are here" Emilia asked as she passed the milk to her right at the dinner table.

"Because I have finished my 12th movie and I made a promise that I was going to take a two year vacation." Rachel went to UCLA while she studied visual art, during her JR. year a production company realized who she was and took her on. She finished her senior year while also working on her first action movie. It was a complete 'flop' she used to say, even though it grossed more then 78 million in the box office.

"Plus your dad has decided to take over for grandpa, at least until he is feeling better and can find someone to take his place." Duncan went to UC Berkley where he majored in business and public communications, he ran for senator but lost, he didn't care though, he went back to school and was then one of the most successful stock brokers in LA.

They lived in LA all of her life, she grew up in the city, and on movie sets with her mom. They had become her home and the people on them her family. She rubbed shoulders with the bold and the beautiful before kids her age could even pick up a magazine.

"So school tomorrow" Duncan said.

"Yeah, so not looking forward to it" Emilia groaned looking back at her food.

"Emi, did something happen today" her mom asked worried, her mom had purposely named her Emilia so she would have a nickname for every feeling she had for her. When she was worried about her she called her Emi, when she was comforting her she was Emma, when she was in public she was Mia or Lea, and when she was upset with her she was Emilia Michelle Kane. Her mom was very interesting in those kinds of ways.

"No I just bumped into this guy, I thought he was nice but he turned out to be a sleaze. His name was….oh god I cant remember….o yeah Casablancas, it sounded familiar but I don't remember from where?" she said looking toward her parents.

Rachel started laughing, while Duncan just thought for a second the smile crossing his face. "I wonder whose he is?" he asked.

"Whose who is?"

"We went to school with the Casablancas brothers, I am just trying to remember which one had a kid close to your age." He said looking at Rachel who had now stopped laughing and was pondering the same thought.

"His name was Richard" she said trying to give them some help.

"Dick!" they both said in unison.

"Wait a second Dick Casablancas as in the boy mom tortured in high school." Emilia asked shocked.

"Way to go mom" Kevin called out, he was the shy one in the family, he never really talked but he had some other attributes. He was 16 and tall with a huge athletic build, he was diagnosed with a mild case of epilepsy like dad but never had any problems. Nothing really bothered him that much to set him off.

She turned back to her parents, "So great now I am going to have to go back to school knowing that by tomorrow the entire student body is going to hate me, because my mom used to play tricks on his dad." She huffed.

"And his mom, plus it was all in retaliation, I was teased and tortured as well" Rachel and Duncan were very open to their kids. They told them everything about their past, that was relevant.

"Yeah…..no way……well I don't care he can kiss my…. Hello family unit" Erika announced looking at the table. "I will call you back Lil your family is having dinner, bye" she said clicking off her cell phone.

"talking to my sister again, soon I am going to start thinking that you guys are BFF's" Emilia teased while Erika took her seat.

"What can I say Mimi your sister is just so much cooler then you" Erika joked.

Erika and Emilia have been best friends since birth, Rachel and her mom Kelly were best friends as well. Her dad left with one of the extras on his movie, and never knew his daughter since she was 3. Last year her mom died in a car accident, she was hit head on by a drunk driver, since then Erika moved in with the Kanes. She was welcomed into the family since she was already practically part of it her whole life. When Lilly went off to college she left a hole, which over time Erika having the same care-free and wild spirit as her was able to fill.

Lilly took after her aunt (surprise, surprise) like that wasn't in the plans when they named her after her. Back in LA she was the eye candy of every high school student, male cast member, and crew member. She was the pivotal sex symbol, 5'8 long brunet hair and fiery green eyes.

"I still cant believe that big dick named his son dick and then he actually followed the traditoion."

"No way, It went from big Dick, to little dick, to littlest dick" Rachel laughed so hard. "I called him dick today and he was pissed he was like 'it is Richard'" she said eyes tearing up with laughter. "tomorrow will be great!"

**Please Review and check out my new story "A day in the Life"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Okay I know that you all are probably yelling at me going, what just happened but I thought we needed some new characters I just have so many ideas I can keep having Rachel do everything. So I decided to move to the future, now those of you who have not caught on Emilia is Rachel and Duncan's second child. Lilly is in College.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

That night Rachel walked into her bedroom, talking on the phone to Lilly. "Lil I know that you're a grown woman but common you cannot keep getting these tickets and expecting us to pay for them…fine…ok I love you too…bye" she clicked off the phone and fell backwards off the bed.

"So what was it this time" Duncan asked from the bathroom, before brushing his teeth.

"120 in a residential, I swear she is trying to kill herself" Rachel let out a deep sigh.

"Now honey lets think back to who taught her to drive." He replied leaving the bathroom and putting his finger to his chin. "Hum"

"Well I was never that bad" she huffed.

"Oh please!" he rolled his eyes. "Do I need to remind you about graduation, 9 months pregnant and you decide to go 100mph?"

"Hey we were late and I couldn't have the Valedictorian late for his own speech" she joked pulling herself onto his lap. She began to move those hips, those seductive hips that still to this day were able to get him. He moaned and she smiled, "Still got it"

"Baby over the years you have improved it" he whispered in her ear. "Remember the wedding?"

_She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she glowed everyone said and it was true, she had a hugh around her. She was unbelievably happy, and he could see them spending the rest of their lives together. She walked toward him her arm wrapped in Jake's. He watched his dad shed a tear, probably thinking that he would have been doing this for lilly, but Jake was so proud of Rachel and Duncan. He loved her like a daughter and he always loved watching her with his son. _

_They got to the bottom of the stairs as Rachel smiled at all her friends, Meg, Georgia, Mac and Kelly were her briadmaids and were decked out in wine red plain strapless gowns. She turned to the other side and smiled at the groomsmen, Casey, Wallace, Cassidy, and Blake all in their fetching tuxes. _

_She turned to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a tear streamed down her face. "I want you to know, I love you like a father and I am so happy you are here" she said through a whispered voice._

_Jakes voice cracked as he suppressed the flood of emotions he wanted to express and smiled "Take care of my boy now you hear?" she nodded and walked up taking Duncan's hand. She turned and smiled at Veronica as she passed over her bouquet to take both of her husbands hands. Then over Duncan's shoulder she smiled and winked at Logan who was now grinning like a fiend. _

"_Who gives this woman today?" asked the priest._

"_I do" Jake replied before taking his seat and grabbing Celeste's hand._

_Celeste actually looked 'Happy' Rachel never thought she would get that kind of reaction from her. She was taking away her baby boy and when she looked at Celeste she could feel herself choke up again. She turned and looked into her husband's eyes. She was lost in them. She cannot remember the Ceremony very well but watched contently as he read his vows._

"_Rachel, before you entered my life, I was a mess. You saved me, you saved all of us. You reminded me how much I need others for support, you reminded me how to love, how to care. You got me to start talking to my best friends again" he said looking over his shoulder a Logan, then over to Veronica. "you are my everything, you are my sky, my sea, my wind, my world. You have given me the greatest gift anyone could ever receive, you" he finished and she was softly crying letting the tears stream down her face. _

"_Duncan, Growing up I am not sure I even knew what love was, having never felt it before I guessed I was just not privileged enough to feel it. Then one day I met this goofy boy" she said with a smile and a small chuckle from the crowd. "And I realized just then that I needed to know who you were. When I was with you I felt my whole life change, you chased away my demons and replaced them with angels. Then I started getting this feeling and I was scared it was so foreign to me, but then I knew what it was. I was in love, with a goofy little boy who watched me dance in the supermarket, who used to make a mess trying to make me cookies because I was having a bad day. You gave me the greatest thing I could ever ask for a family." She ended patting her stomach._

_They slipped their rings on each others fingers and watched as the priest named them "Man and Wife" and before he could finish Duncan grabbed Rachel and dipped her back into the most dazzling and breathless kiss they had ever had. They were snapped back into the world by applause as they made their way down the isle. Before they reached the door Rachel turned around and yelled "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_

_They took pictures outside of the church as the guests filed their way out and walked over to the hotel across the way. The Reception hall was amazing, elegant with a twinge of childish flare. Very becoming of the occasion due to half the guest list were high school students. They walked it announced by the DJ and took their places for their first dance. "Ready Mr. Kane," she asked with a smile._

"_Ready Mrs. Kane?" he replied and watched her giggle at the sound of it. _

"_Rachel Rose Kane" she said, then giggled like a little school girl who had a crush and repeated all the ways to combine their names. "Rachel Kane, Mrs. Duncan Kane, Mrs. Rachel Kane." She went down the list and he just laughed mesmerized in how beautiful she looked._

_They sat down to dinner and someone got to their glass tapping the sides to start the toasts. Logan stood up and looked over the crowd and then at Duncan and Rachel._

"_Wow man, didn't expect to be here so soon" he said with a laugh and everyone joined in. He looked out to the crowd and continued "I have known Duncan since I was twelve, He stood up for me when I was new, he took care of me, and I would never be the person I am today without him. Now I know we have had our rough times, a lot of them. But we remained friends and I owe a lot of that to Rachel. Now when I first met Rachel I thought oh god another prissy actors daughter" he said with another laugh. "But that girl punched me straight in the nose." She was pink with embarrassment. "and I deserved it, we were inseparable ever since, wreaking havoc on every movie set we were together on. And she is still wreaking havoc today. And I am betting that little person growing inside will be in the future. To my best friend and my partner in crime, I love you both…..to the bride and groom" he said raising his glass and the crowd followed._

_Veronica stood up, she was not the best at social speaking as Logan was but as she looked at Rachel's smile she calmed a bit. "Well who would have thought our little Duncan would be getting married." She started and the crowd took the cue to laugh. "I knew Duncan since we were 10, I knew him as Lilly's dorky little brother. But soon I saw him as a friend, one of my best. When Lilly died we were all wreaks but soon time goes on and some other huge event happens to take your mind off it. I met Rachel at the beginning of the year. I was a bit pissed to find that Duncan had been keeping her to himself all summer. Because she in his words and mine is "Perfect." She has the ability to light up a room, without having to do or say a thing. She has been a true friend to me and she is Duncan's other half. I believe these two will do great things, together, and always." She said choking up on the last part as Duncan and Rachel stood up to give her a hug._

_Keith came up behind and took the mic they had been passing around. "As all you know Duncan is one of the nicest, smartest kids in Neptune, I look at him as a son. Rachel is rambunctious, sweet and funny, she will keep you on your toes and a smile on your face. When I first met her she came in the door and without a second thought said "What's up 00daddy" and I could tell I was not going to be rid of her soon." He said with a smile. "I love you sweety, and if your Dad was here I think he would be so proud of the two of you" he added giving her a hug._

_She took the mic and looked over the sea of people. "Oh my, I doubt I have any mascara on anymore" she said wiping her eyes. "Thank you so much for being her, and celebrating with us. A year ago I didn't have anyone in the world, then I met my husband. Now I have parents in law, friends, and the love of my life, and baby makes three" she said rubbing her stomach. "Thank you." She ended falling into Duncan's lap and giving him a long kiss, earning them some 'ohhh' and 'ahhs.'_

_The night ended and they made their way to their apartment, they had moved their things in a week earlier and were finally able to call it home. He opened the door and picked her up in his arms walking her through and laying her on the bed. They made love that night, and fell asleep in each others arms, now as husband and wife._

**_Please Review the birth will be next. And Emilia's first day of school who else will have kids who go there?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

"O god Emilia do you have to dress like such a prep." Erika whined looking in on Emilia changing.

"Hey I think I look nice." She said looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of kakis and a pink sweater.

"Oh please" Erika protested she was decked in a red miniskirt with black knee high boots with 3 inch heels and a black low cut long sleeve sweater protruding her boobs.

"well at least I don't look like a slut" Emilia laughed putting in her matching earrings. They had been like this for years, growing up in LA and especially on movies sets you tend to act years older. They had been referring to each other as 'hun' and babe as well as 'slut' 'tramp' and their all to favorite 'bitch'.

"Well what can I say when you have it flaunt it, and honey I don't know why you have to hide it." She giggled walking up to Emilia and undoing the first two buttons of her sweater, letting out the cleavage coming from the red pushup bra she had on underneath.

"Fine if I let this go will you please lay off my clothes?" She asked, Erika's face lighted into a grin as she nodded. "Okay, but wait until we leave this is the last thing I need my dad to see" she said buttoning up her sweater again as they left the room and made their way down to breakfast.

Erika was a short and petite with long black hair that she wore in long braids over her shoulders. She had this exotic look to her that drove guys crazy, this mystery that each guy always wanted to crack.

"Erika please go put on some pants" Patty called from the kitchen. Patty was their live in maid and nanny, she had been with them since they were born, she was treated like a grandmother. She had lost her daughter to cancer a year before coming to our family and I guess used us kids as her second chance.

"Nope patty I am going to make an impression" she stated with a smile.

"Dear child, your going to be the death of me" she said rolling her eyes and placing the plate of waffles on the table.

"You used to say the same thing about Lilly" Emilia teased.

"You see this grey hair" she pointed to her head, "She and you caused that" she joked going back into the kitchen.

"Hey what about me" Kevin said coming into the dining room sitting down at the table with the girls.

"You can do no wrong Kev, you are the prodical son" Erika said sticking her tongue out.

Our life was different growing up, none of us had the perfect childhoods, Lilly was a wild child and was always being kicked out of school, finally they decided to have her live on set so mom could watch after her. Emilia wanted to do the same and decided that it was better then the boring public schools she was at, she was in 8th grade and already had the title as goody, goody. After those years spent on a LA set living among the fast pace youth of tomorrow she began to change. Especially with Lilly as her coach.

Kevin however liked school, so when he was excepted to an elite private school, that gave excellent chances of getting into any ivy league school in the country he took his chance. He was gone and only visited on holidays. They had gone their to visit once, but soon found it was a bad idea due to the fact it was a all boy school and Lilly, 17 at the time was a full fledged sex symbol. Now Lilly was a JR at UCLA and left me and Erika to fend for ourselves at Neptune.

The beginning of JR year and I am going to a school that I have heard millions of stories about, most of them bad I may add. I wonder if my parents know any of the other kids. I mean I know they were young when they had Lilly but we are 4 years apart there has to be some people who had kids at that time. There is only one person I know that goes to Neptune, my best friend in the entire world, wait cross that my best male friend in the entire world.

The bell rang snapping Emilia out of her thoughts as she saw Erika and Kevin in a heated debate. Kevin was going back to school in a week and was planning on taking the boom box with him, Erika had other plans. Emilia just shook her head as she got up to get the door.

"Hello baby" he said with a mischievous smirk. The same one the dazzled across the movie screens in over 30 different movies. 5 of them earning him Oscars, however this smirk was different younger and more innocent, this one was worn by his son.

Not many people understood the relationship that Cayden and her had. They had this bond, something that was never able to be broken and that made them so comfortable with each other. They would playfully flirt and tease, as well as fight and banter. They were inseparable and people had a hard time believing that they weren't dating.

"Hello yourself" she said giving him a hug. "Where are your parents?" she said looking over his shoulder.

"At home watching after the brats" he joked. "That's what they get for having two more kids, I told them to stop after me but nooo, they had to go off and have two more" he said pouting. He loved his two little sisters so much, but they were also a handful and with the 9 year gap between them and their older brother there was not much they could relate on.

"Ohh poor baby" she fake pounted, he pulled her close and began tickling her side making her twist and turn giggling and screaming "let me go."

"Cayden Echolls let go of that poor girl" Patty yelled coming into see what all the commotion was about.

Cayden stood straight up like a kid who was just caught with him hand in the cookie jar. "Ok patty" he said while stealthy reaching his leg around and kicking Emilia in the butt.

She just laughed and called out "Erika get your butt in here or your being left behind" she yelled.

"Emilia don't yell it is impolite" Rachel announced making her way down the stairs Duncan in tow behind. She then turned her head "Erika move it!" she yelled a smile lurking on her face. She got some sick pleasure in doing things she had told her kids not to do, she was having a power high.

"Alright, Alright, I am here now we can go to school" she announced dragging her feet out the front door and shooting a look at Cayden. She resented Cayden for being so close to Emilia, she was a bit jealous that she wasn't her only best friend.

Emilia ran up the stairs and gave her parents a hug and a kiss, before running out the front and getting into Cayden's bright orange SUV. Just like his father he felt the need to stand out, his mom hated it, she used to say "I fought for 3 years for him to get rid of that hideous thing and now you want one."

Rachel and Duncan sat down at breakfast and started talking about the past, since the night before they had been living on the topic. They finally started talking about the day they got back to school, after the wedding.

_Rachel reached her locker and did the combination. When she got her books she closed it and turned around to a sneering Dick. "How is the queen of the sluts going to maintain her crown today, what little acts will she perform" _

"_Well dick I was hoping to take you into the bathroom and rip off all your clothes then fuck you until there was no fluid left in your body" she said with a seductive voice. "Then I wake up and realize that hell hasn't frozen over and the guy has to have a dick to have sex" she added with a smile._

_Dick could take all sorts of jabs, but to mock his penis really ticked him off, he slammed his hand on the locker just missing her face. She flinched from the noise and from the look in her eyes he could see she was scared. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Duncan._

"_Dick were you bothering my wife" he said with a stern look. Dick's face dropped at the word wife then he saw the wedding band on Duncan's hand. _

"_No honey we were just up to our usual banter" she fessed trying to get Dick out of trouble. She really didn't need another reason for the 09ers to resent her. Dick was floored by her cover and walked away. He left her alone after that knowing that she had saved him._

_The rest of the 09ers had the same expressions at the news, but after a couple of weeks the whispers subsided and new ones took their place when it leaked out that Rachel was pregnant. _

_She still remembers the first day they found out, they were in journalism class and Rachel was napping yet again. When she popped up and started giggling uncontrollably, no one knew what was going on. She finally asked if she could be excused and pulled Duncan out in the hall with her. _

"_What is going on" he asked worried. She grabbed him hand and put it on her stomach, what came next hit Duncan like a ton of bricks. He felt something poke against his hand, he waited a couple more seconds and it did it again. He started laughing as well when he felt it._

"_Is that the baby?" he asked in shock. _

"_Uh huh, we made that" she said emotion streaming her voice. He then pulled her into a kiss and could feel the poking on his stomach._

"_You guys Mr. Lang sent me to see what was taking so long." Logan said walking closer, Veronica had snuck out of class as well walking up to the couple. Rachel told them what happened and let them feel, none of them knew that someone was watching and saw the whole thing._

_After a couple more months it started showing as she bought her maternity clothes and things for the baby. They set up a nursery in the 2nd bedroom of the apartment and decided on the colors yellow and green, they didn't know the babies sex yet, and wanted it to be a surprise._

_Then at 9 months and three days pregnant her water broke while making dinner. She was rushed to the hospital and was in labor for 14 hours. She was in recovery when they place the baby girl in her arms and her heart melted. She was perfect and looked just like the old pictures of Lilly. She then got the idea and answered the nurse's question looking deep in her husband's eyes. "Lilliana Marie Kan" she choked out watching his eyes fill with tears as she passed him the beautiful bundle._

_She lay back as everyone entered the room and circled the bed. She then lifted the baby from her arms and carefully passed her to Jake, saying "Lilly this is your grandpa" everyone was taken aback from their choice of name. As if realizing what everyone was thinking she smiled and added "Her name is Lilliana Marie Kane." Jake passed her to his right and stated "And this is your grandma" Celeste winced at the name at first but it subsided when she looked at the baby in her arms, she looked just like Lilly and it melted her inside. "And this is your godfather Logan" she said passing on the baby girl. "Uncle Logan" he quipped having already chosen the position for himself. Then he passed her on and said "and this is your godmother Auntie Veronica" Veronicas eyes widened when she grabbed the baby. She was so perfect and she loved every inch of her. _

_She passed her to Duncan and gave him a kiss on the cheek as if to say 'good job'. Then she turned back to everyone and said "I don't mean to ruin the moment but now seems like a good time as ever, Logan and I are getting married." Smiles lit up the room and Duncan gave them both a hug. Then they turned to the mother in bed. "I would love it if you were my maid of honor, I mean it is only fitting since I was yours and your child's godmother" she said with a smile of anticipation._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way" she accepted and smiled._

They ate their breakfast with smiles of contentment; they had everything they ever wanted and the memories to prove it.

Emilia, Cayden, and Erika piled in the car, before they were out of the driveway, Emilia began unbuttoning her shirt, Erika smiled in triumph. "Oh baby I didn't know I was getting a peep show with this ride." He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"o grow up you little pervert, I promised Erika I would try to act like a prude." She said adjusting her bra. Cayden just smiled and pulled his attention back on the road. He had always had feelings for Emilia but never acted on them, at first he thought it was just some dumb crush so he put his attention elsewhere, more specifically on her sister.

They got to the school and a large group of people already started swarming around the car. "Are'nt we mr. popular!" she teased.

"I told you I am a god here"

"Neptune himself, I am in awe"

"Well you should be" he smirked at her, and she could feel a flood of emotions flow through her, but she just shook them off and looked around. She got out of the car and walked around to catch up to Cayden and to be introduced. She stood in front of the group and Cayden pointed out each person by name.

"This is Pete Kimball, his dad owns Kimball auto supply… This is Wanda Kingsly her mom wrote three of the 5 best selling novels this last year… This is"

"Richard Casablancas" Emilia blurted, "we've met" she said looking back at the group and now at a pissed blonde. What was she pissed about?

"And this is Courtney Carlson, his girlfriend" that is why.

He kept going around naming off each person and giving a brief description on why they are somewhat famous, all of them were millionaires, you have to be to live in the 90909 zip code.

However none of this surprised or even interested Emilia she grew up with famous people so she learned to deal. When he was done she could still remember a few of the name especially the ones that sounded familiar.

"This is Emilia and Erika" before he could say anything more Emilia shot him a look to be quiet and he did. She didn't want anyone to know who she was just yet, she was going to have a normal life. Erika however wanted to stand out and was already looking to take place as the Godess of Neptune High.

She 'accidentally' dropped her pen and turned around and bent over to retrieve it, making sure that her skirt traveled up just far enough so the guys could get a good look of her panties or should I say thong. Emilia rolled her eyes and smiled at the group.

They started their walk inside and Emilia watched as a small blond took Cayden's arm, what was her name again? Tammy…Kammy…. O right Sammy Casablancas Dick's twin sister. Emilia didn't like being jealous and she didn't know why she cared; Cayden could date whomever he liked it didn't matter. But why do I feel the need to pull her hair out?

Erika must have sensed what I was thinking and said "you want me to hold her down while you pluck ever fake strand of blond hair out" she whispered making Emilia giggle.

"Naw, I am fine, we are just friends" she said finding her locker and turning around again to steal a look at the two.

"Plus Michael would be pissed if he thought I was jealous, especially if it wasn't about him" Emilia stated. Erika rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to string that guy along, he is head over heels for you gurl" she said.

"I am not stringing him along, I like him a lot, I don't have feelings for…."

"Who don't you have feelings for?" Cayden asked forcing Emilia to jerk around.

"Brad Pitt, she teased I keep telling him to stop calling me but the guy will just not give up." She teased with a small grin.

"O, really" a smile plagued his face and she knew what was coming next so she tensed up and waited for his fingers to start digging into her. "Give up Kane" he whispered.

"Never" she replied breathing heavily. "and I want you to keep that Kane business to yourself, I don't want to be known for my parents or as Lilly's little sister, or as Michael's girlfriend I want to be known for me"

Cayden's face dropped at the mention of Michael, but Emilia didn't seem to notice she was too busy looking at all the faces watching their little display.

"Well time for class" she said looking at her schedule and smiling largely.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Nothing I will tell you later" she said giving Erika a quick kiss. Something so small and they had done a million times before. She would have never guessed it would make such a big deal at Neptune. Cayden didn't even seem phased by it but he grew up in the fast pace world of Hollywood as well and was used to everything.

"Lets go babe" she said taking Cayden's arm, practically dragging him to class. They walked into the room and it was already buzzing with gossip, but she didn't notice. She walked up behind the teacher who had his back turned and was writing on the board.

"Heya Uncle Wally." She said with a slight giggle in her voice. He turned around knowing exactly who was behind him and smiled. "Emi how is my favorite non-niece" he said with a laugh.

"Better not let Lilly catch you say that" she giggled again turning around and taking a seat next to Cayden.

"Hello Class" he announced as the last people took their seats. "We have a new student, Emilia…"

she bolted up and smiled at the class, stopping him from saying more. Mr. Fennel had taken the hint and started his lecture.

Cayden leaned over and whispered "you really are going to try to be unknown?"

"Yep, I am flying under the radar, i don't know how long it will last I am the richest girl in Neptune" she said with a smile.

He returned with a smirk then looked back at his book. This will never work?

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG so the season premiere was amazing however I would rather see her and Logan together but maybe that is just me. Because I love them both but truly I am a Logan lover at heart.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Lunch, the quintessential part of any high school students day, the time to hang out and catch up on each others lives. The gossip was in full flow this day as she walked into the quad and looked at all the whispering faces. What the hell is going on? Cayden is at a, then I guess I will just have to bug my other best friend.

"Hey cayden can I join you guys." I ask in my best innocent, 'you got to love me' voice.

"Sure sweetshake, but first you need to promise you wont moleste any of the girls at the table, they are all still a little jumpy, I mean they have never met a lesbian before." He says with a mocking smile.

"What?" I ask laughing and confused as I take a seat and look around at the table.

"Well after that make out session in the halls this morning, some people had to wonder about your sexual orientation." He said and she could see he was trying so hard to hold back a laugh, he knew there was nothing to the kiss, but they didn't and he was having a blast watching them toss and turn over the thought.

"Well honey I kissed you too so what that makes me a bisexual?" I reply watching the whole table let the thought sink in.

"Hey I got a kiss on the cheek, she got the lips." He said with a smirk.

"It was like kissing my sister…" she said rolling her eyes, "I did not have sexual relations with that woman" she said imitating Bill Clinton.

"Well good to know" he said turning back to his food.

The rest of the table took it as she wasn't a lesbian and went back to their usual gossip about how big tiffany Belton's thighs were getting, and how Billy and Stephanie were caught having sex in the janitors closet. Awe the usual.

How would I ever know I had lived on a set most of my life, and the only conversations I ever heard were always 4 years older then I was suppose to hear. Trust me hearing about teenage sex capades is not news, especially after growing up listening about adult ones.

I heard the familiar giggles coming from behind and already knew what scene was to play out for me when I turned around, that was her, 'your so not funny but your really hot' giggle. I turn around to see Erika walking through the school doors with 3 guys around her one with her bag, one with her lunch, and one with her attention.

They sat at the table in the corner and she looked at all three as if picking out which one she liked better. She was shopping something I have grown accustom to watching, sizing up each guy on a rating scale they had thought up.

Body 1-10, brain 1-4, humor 1-10, personality 1-6, and smile 1-10. because brains and personality don't matter as much as the others. They had deliberated over this man a guy and had come to base all male choosing around it.

I walk up and take her arm walking with her a little bit and waiting to hear her conclusions. "The one on the right is shaun, bod 7, brain 2, humor 7, smile 6, personality 4 making him a 26." She said looking back at the blond boy before resuming.

"The one in the middle is Steven, bod 9,brain0,humor 6, smile 10, personality 2, he is a 27. And then there is Tommy Bod 8, brain 3, humor 9, smile 9, personality 5. getting him a 34. Ding Ding Ding we have a winner. " she said with a giggle. Making her way back to the pack and focusing most of her attention on Tommy, before walking back into school with him in tow and the other two making their ways back to their groups.

I take my seat after throwing away the trash she was suppose to be throwing away as my diversion to get the info to me. Cayden leans in and whispers "What did he get?" while looking back at the school, he was probably watching their little conversation.

He was informed about the system a couple months earlier when he found a chart in one of my notebooks. For weeks he teased us by asking us about every guy we walked across.

"34, the best one yet" I say with a shrug.

"Second best" he responds wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish" I push his shoulder.

"What, you mean you have never given moa a score" he joked, pretending to be crushed.

Yes of course I have given him a score, I had delibertated over it ever since we started up this little obsession, but alas I would never tell.

"Nope" I giggle trying not to give myself away by blushing, yet nothing gets past him and I can see that he knows I do.

The bell rings and we make our way back into the school I stop at my locker and turn around. He is smirking at me that cloned smirk of his fathers, the one I grew up knowing, and loving. "One day I will find out" he says before walking away.

Yeah, but today is not the day.

School ends as a rush of relief flows through me, I get to Cayden's car and wait for him to finally show up. He walks up with the blond in his grasp, and in whispering into her hear as she giggles and blushes. Ewwww, this is just too much!

I mean common she is such a tramp, I mean hello those kind of skirts went out when Christina Aguilera started having kids. Damn, I am starting to start like a bitter ex, or a wannabe lover. But I am not I have Michael, I have Michael, I have Michael.

I guess I am still locked in stare because I can feel myself wake up when his hand touches my arm. "You okay" he asks concerned.

"Fine" I say looking back at him with a smile, "Lets get going" I say looking back and seeing Erika already in the SUV.

On the drive home I can tell he is thinking about something really hard, his face is tense and concentrated. "Whatcha thinking?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" he says giving her a smile then looking back at the road, "So what are we doing for you 17th birthday" he said with enthusiasm in his voice. "Kegger? Rave? Bon fire?"

"I don't know Erika is setting it up and I cant know anything about it" I say with a childish whine in my voice.

"O don't worry sweetie your going to love it" she reassures with a devilish grin.

O crap what did I get myself into?

"How was school honey?" my mom asks from across the table.

"The usual, Erika and I are pronounced lovers, I aced a math test and, ohhhh and I had pizza bought with pirate points?" I said with a cheerleader clap.

"They still have those things?" my dad asks acting totally oblivious to my first comment, although I know he heard it.

"Well I am glad you liked it, how is Cayden" she asked.

"Fine, he is a God there he can order anyone around, It is kind of funny" I say looking back at my food.

"Sounds like his father and me" My dad says smiling, obviously looking back into his memories about the golden years.

"Well I am not sure I will be pronounced Homecoming Queen just yet but I think I have made a good impression, with a ton of help from Cay. And after my party maybe I will make some more friends, or enemies, you never know with all the teenage drama they resurface."

"Well I and your father will be at that conference out of town, but you know the rules" he said in a kind but stern voice.

"If I drink, I have to go to school the next day hangover or not" I said rolling my eyes, if only they knew that I learned from Lilly's mistakes, and that I never drink. This was a rule they had come to an agreement with Lilly years ago, I guess they realized they weren't going to stop her from doing it, but she needed to know she would be punished for it.

"And you, I know you have everything planned out, so I want to make sure we wont come home to a pile of rubble or the police." She said smirking at Erika.

"I promise not to burn down or have your home surrounded" she said smiling at her two, almost parents.

"Where will you be Kev?"

"I am staying with Derek, I don't want to be here when you to party" he says with a mock shiver. Derek Navarro is son to Eli Navarro a newly instated Detective, talk about turn around from high school. Derek is Kevin's only friend outside of his boarding school, and is about his age.

"Well off to bed, another day of Fun, Fun, Fun, at school tomorrow" I say getting up and walking to my room.

Cayden is already situated on my bed watching TV. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to pull a Dawson's Creek on me" I say with a giggle sitting down next to him.

"Well mom and dad are at it again so I decided to duck out before the neighbors called the police" he said with a frown.

"Poor baby, did you have to hear your mom and dad getting busy" I say pouting and stroking his hair. "Well that's what you get when you are born to people who are that much in love"

"Well it is sick, I am so glad the girls are staying with Grandpa and Grandma, I can not even think about trying to answer their questions."

"Cayden why is mommy screaming? Cayden why is the headboard hitting the wall? Cayden what does daddy mean when he says he's coming, where is he going?" I say in my most annoying childish voice.

I get a pillow in my face, "you are sick, just stop it" he says trying to get the images out of his head. "Can I crash for a while" he asked with his puppy dog face.

"Fine but hands off my stuff" I say walking into my bathroom and taking a shower, then getting ready for bed. I walk into the room then sit on my bed drying my hair with a towel and booting up my computer. Cayden in on the floor watching some sort of cartoon and turns his attention to me.

"Why are you always on your computer, what are you typing" he asks making his way to the top of the bed.

"It's silly" I say hoping he will drop it.

"Common"

"It is called Fan Fiction I am writing a story based on characters from a TV. Show" I say hoping he will not laugh in my face.

"Which show?" he seems interested.

"Victoria barns" I say wincing at the stupidity.

He is laughing hysterically, the show is a co production of my moms and Logan's, they had dedicated it to Cayden's mom Veronica. The show was about a teenage girl whose father was a FBI agent and she helped him solve cases as well as some of her own. After her sister dies and she must find her killer. Sound familiar, I thought thinking back to all the stories my parents had told me.

"Well it is a good show and I can put a lot of my life into it, plus it is my story I just use some of the characters from the show and some of their history, the story is based after me and my life." I say trying not to sound hurt.

"Well am I in it?" he asks interested again.

"Maybe" is say looking back at the screen

"Can I see"

"Nope, it is like a diary, I wont let anyone see, plus it is online, your are genius find it yourself" I say snaching my computer up into my lap and typing away.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." I nod and he starts to leave "Emi?"

"Huh" I reply looking up, he seems to be thinking about something again then decides not to say anything. "Nevermind, see ya" he says making his way down the balcony and around the back.

Strange, but I wont let my concentration stop, I will finish this chapter, where Amy and Tony spend a couple hours in her room talking, and Tony confesses his undying love to her, and she confesses the same, that they had loved each other all their lives but never had the courage to say it until now. God why couldn't it all work out like that?

**I hope you guys are liking the Future, if not let me know and I can always make this another story and go back to writing the other one. You haven't been reviewing so I am kind of scared you don't like it anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG so the season premiere was amazing however I would rather see her and Logan together but maybe that is just me. Because I love them both but truly I am a Logan lover at heart.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel she is my pride and joy! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Fourth period held a huge test that I was not ready for, after spending most of the night writing and not studying. I tend to be doing that a lot lately. God why did I have to tell Cayden about my story. He will never look, he will forget all about it, he is not that interested in your life.

The bell rings, Free at last. The lunch area is buzzing with talk and laughs, awe Neptune just like any other school. I sit down at the table and can already feel the tears in the back of my eyes as I see Cayden and Sammy making out. It seems to be the general theme for all the couples at the table. Why do I care? I think as I push the thought out of the way and make my presence know, they detach and I already feel better.

We eat lunch and I can feel something is about to happen, intuition. I look around and see a huge swarm of gushing girls on the other side. Another movie star must have walked on campus, poor fool. I think shaking my head and looking around, I see Cayden has found the same scene and we share a look and a giggle. I turn around again and something catches my eye. I don't know why but I can feel myself jump up from the table and sprint across the lawn. I shove some poor love struck girl out of the way and jump up. Wrapping my legs around his waist and attaching my lips to his. We make out for what seems like forever and I can feel the entire quads eyes on me. He starts walking and I can feel him tug away.

"Wow they told me I would be getting some special attention if I come but I never expected this" he smiled and walked me back to the table. I bend back ward and am upside down when we get to the table.

"Everyone this is Michael" I giggle while he nibbles on my exposed stomach. "Stop" I wiggle out of his arms and he sits down pulling me into his lap.

"Michael Lang, as in the movie star" Sammy looks surprised then gives me a shocked look.

"well I didn't know you spread your legs for all movie stars you just met, or else I would have taken a part" Dick says with a grin.

"Well Michael is my boyfriend" I empisis the last part and can see Cayden flich a little.

"Wait I thought you were dating that Kane girl?" James asks.

"I am!" he states confused.

"Hi, I am Emilia Kane" I confess. Cats out of the bag.

"No Fucking way" I hear a couple of them say.

"Well how did you guys meet" Sammy asks pulling Caydens arm around her, she is so happy with the fact I am dating Mike so I will back off of Cayden. I can feel my face get red and instead pull mike close.

"What you don't remember the MTV movie awards" James asks.

"We were in Bermuda" she says pointing at Dick.

"Well anyways I was there to get an award for best kiss in Dead or Alive and she was there to pick up an award for her mom who was on set in Australia." He says kissing my forehead.

"I was supposed to go with someone but he bailed last minute so they moved my seat from a couple to a single. Right next to him" she said tugging on his arm.

"I just broke up with Jessica and didn't have anyone to take." He admits. "so I go up to the stage to get my award and I know I am suppose to kiss someone, but both of my speakers are guys, so I look around and run off the stage grab Emi and carry her to stage, said into the mike that I guess I get two prizes tonight and give her a kiss."

"I was freaking out, the whole time he is carrying me I felt like I was going to die with embarrassment. Then after when we were doing interviews outside people asked if we were dating and everytime he found his way into my interview and said yes." I look up and give him a kiss.

All the girls looked like they were watching s romantic movie all the guys looked like they were going to hurl. Especially Cayden, what got into him?

That night I get ready for my party I put on the hot pink miniskirt and low cut white sweater Erika picked out for me and made my way downstairs to meet the people. There were tons of people, the younger cast and crew members from a couple of sets, actors children and 09ers filled the living room. However they were all under 20 where did all the alcohol come from?

The night was perfect good music, food and company, no drama in sight yet. Then there was just the 09er couples left as we sat in a circle and thought of a good drinking game. I have yet to have a drink which is not uncommon for me.

"Well I have an idea" and everyone turned to Erika. "I will ask questions about Emi and you all can answer them, when you answer right then she gets to choose if she wants to give you a kiss or take a shot." I don't know if I am but I think I might be blushing.

"Okay, What is her favorite color car?" she starts.

"Green" Mike answers looking smug.

Erika makes a wrong buzzer sound. "anyone else?"

"Midnight blue" Cayden announces.

"Correct shot or kiss?"

"Shot, I really haven't enjoyed myself yet" I say taking the shot and letting the SoHo run down my throat then chasing it with a diet coke.

"Next, What is her favorite mixed drink?"

"White Russian"

"Sex on the beach"

"Rum and coke" they all start guessing.

"That's easy it is a gin and tonic just like mine" Michael states glaring at Cayden who shakes his head.

"Nope" Erika says.

"Diet Roy Rogers" Cayden says giving me a wink. Michael looks like he is going to scream this is like the 12th question he has failed and Cayden has won after like 6 shots I had to start kissing him on the cheek. Mike looks at me as if looking for an answer.

"I really like gin and Tonics but they are not my favorite" I admit hanging my head.

"Last question, what does Emilia want to name her first daughter?"

"Sarah"

"Karen"

"Gretchen"

The guests shout trying to find the answer, but alas no one gets it and look at mike. He is glaring at Cayden whom has a huge grin on his face.

"Let's hear it" he screams "We all know you know the answer"

Cayden takes on the challenge his grin getting even wider as he walks up into Michael's face. "Liluna Rose" he says.

Michael looks at me and I turn away, he takes that as an answer and begins to the door. I run after him and turn him around before he gets to his car.

"I want you to stop seeing him" he says coldly.

"I am not seeing him" I say confused

"You know what I mean, it is me or him"

What I cant believe he is saying this, how could he have the lack of heart to make me choose. But my answer rolls off my tongue before I even finish my thought.

"Him, goodbye Michael" I say turning back to the door. I walk inside and bump into Cayden who had heard everything.

Before he can get a word out I take his hand and lead him into the living room and yell, "I need to get drunk, who wants to play 'I've never'"

After a couple of rounds we are all pretty wasted while I call taxis to take the people home. Erika is passed out on the couch and I walk upstairs to my room. The door closes and I can feel him behind me.

"Why did you break up with Mike?" he asks a few steps behind me.

"He wanted me to break up with my best friend" I say matter of factly.

"Oh" he sounds sad.

Then I hear him coming closer and feel his hands run down my arms, his breath on my neck sending shivers down my body. I got lost in his touch and almost forgot about his girlfriend and who we were. I jerk around and look into his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Tony walks up to Amy and puts his hand to her face lightly stroking her cheek" he starts lightly moving his hand across my cheek, I can hear my breath catch. O god he found the story. "He leans in and whispers in her ear, I love you, I always have, you are what makes me complete" he says leaning closer and I can feel his mouth collapse on my earlobe, slowly massaging it with his tongue. My knees give way as I fall backwards and he catches me pulling me even closer.

"Cayden" I whisper out of breath as his mouths makes its way down my neck. "I want you"

Everything happened so fast after that, the disrobing of each other the smiling the giggling. His mouth cascading down my body and forcing me to climax repeatedly with his tongue. That dangerous, manipulative tongue that drives me over the edge. I can't remember getting into position or where the condom came from but I remember the feeling when he entered me. It hurt and I could feel tears in my eyes, but I got used to it and pain turned to unbelievable pleasure. Panting, crying, screaming, tearing, climaxing, loving. I could feel his love for me with each breath of my name. He chanted it as he came and I could feel his true feelings. Tony was in love with Amy, Cayden was in love with Emilia and she loved him too.

**I hope you guys are liking the Future, if not let me know and I can always make this another story and go back to writing the other one. You haven't been reviewing so I am kind of scared you don't like it anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel, Cayden, Emilia, Erika, and Lilliana and a whole bunch of others. These people are based after my life and the people in it. If you don't already know Rachel and Emilia are based after me, what I look like, how I act and talk and the little characteristics like their defense mechanisms and their habits. They are my prides and joys! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

The sun woke me with its warmth as I started to move, my head is throbbing and the night before is blurry. But some of it is clear; I remember breaking up with Michael and making love to Cayden. I sit up and look around the room setting my glance at the sleeping body next to me. His hand is draped over my side and he has a peaceful smile while he sleeps. I nuzzle in next to him and kiss his fore head. "Hey you" I saw low and giddy.

He stirs and looks at me with a smile, "Hey yourself" he says closing his eyes then opening them again. He sits up in a sudden rush and looks around the room in fear, o god he doesn't remember. "We didn't…I mean we couldn't….." he stammers looking over the situation. I can feel my heart shattering, he didn't want me.

"Well I thought….I mean I thought you wanted." I can't come up with full thoughts myself. I can feel myself get woozy and my heart leaps into my throat waiting for his next words.

"This was a mistake" he says rolling out of bed and pulling on his pants. "I mean I have a girlfriend, and you are my best friend and, and" he is rummaging around the room looking for his clothes then stops to judge my reaction. He doesn't love me, okay common Emi put those acting skills to the test make him think this is not killing you.

"You're right it was a mistake" I say with a small smile. I am trying to hold back the tears, I will not cry, I cannot cry. I can feel the bile running up my throat. I walk into the bathroom and close the door, the heaving and hurling starts and I can feel the tears form in my eyes. His hands smoothes out my back rubbing circles. I jerk away and the heaving stops I wash out my mouth and sit on my bed clutching the pink and white teddy bear he gave me when we were 12. He sits at the bottom of the bed and is at a loss for words I can tell something I said upset him. Or maybe it was something we did? I will not let him see me cry! I will not!

"You should go" I say with no emotion more of a general comment then a request or command. He gives up and walks to the door mumbling "I am sorry" as he leaves. When the door clicks I can feel the tears running down my face. They flood me and I feel like I am drowning, my silent sobs are choking me. He doesn't love me, runs through my mind over and over.

I had taken after my parents in many things one in particular is our way of dealing with painful situations. We don't. Instead of breaking down, we become hollow, emotionless, the walking dead, secluding ourselves from the outside world and living in our own. My dad did it through meds and my mom did it through music. I chose the latter. I found my moms old CD's uploaded them on my computer and put them on my portable. Before long I was filling my brain with Abandoned Pools, Bush, and Evanescence. Music totally different from that of my generation but what helped me zone out into my world, the one I made in my mind.

All weekend people tried to talk to me, my parents, Erika, Lilly and of course Cayden. He would send messages of 'we need to talk' and 'please answer me' I deleted them all. HE would come to the house and I would send him away.

Sunday afternoon, Erika was out with Tommy, while Mom and Dad took Kevin back to school, and Patty went to visit family out of town. The house was silent as I sat on my bed tying away at my story, Amy and Tony broke up. Well that's what happens when Tony rips out Amy's heart. Tony is in a coma I am debating if he should wake up.

There is a knock at the door and I run down trying to get the Chinese I ordered like an hour ago. "You better not have forgotten my egg roll" I say opening the door and digging in my purse for the cash. I look down to see the gorgeous face of Veronica, my aunt (well kinda). "Sorry waiting for Chinese" I say opening the door and letting her into the living room. I sit on the couch and pull the pillow up to my chest my trade mark nervous gesture.

"Emi what's wrong?" she asks with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing" I say looking at the edges of the pillow.

"What happened?" she asked more 'I already know so why don't you tell me'

I can feel the tears that have been building up to start sliding down my cheeks; she cradles my head in her chest and rubs my back. "He doesn't love me" I say in between breaths.

She knows who I am talking about and just shushes me trying to get the tears to stop, and reluctantly they do. She doesn't know what to say. "You need to talk to him" she says softly with that motherly wisdom in her voice.

"I can't" I say.

"Yes you can, I need to go" she says getting up and walking to the door, I didn't even hear him come in and look up to Cayden. She patted him on the shoulder and he entered the living room sitting on the couch. Veronica left and I could hear the door close.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask like nothing happened.

"Mimi I am so sorry" he says, and I smile at the nickname, this one he used when he knows he did something wrong.

"I know that you didn't want that to happen, I mean I know you wanted to do it with Lilly or Sammy, I just, we just" I can't think again, what it is about him that makes me forget to speak.

"Shhh, you need to listen, I am not so good with speaking like this so your going to have to be patient." He says looking at his hands.

"Mimi I never meant that what we did was wrong I meant the way we did it was wrong…. No wait….okay this is coming out wrong…. Okay I mean you just broke up, we were drunk, I still had a girlfriend, and we were both virgins." He says I can feel my smile slip, a bit. "I have always loved you, ever since we knew what love was, I was afraid that if we were together then I would loose my best friend so I tried to ignore my feelings, that's when I started looking at you sister." I can feel my fists clench at those words. I get start trying to get up but he pulls me down. "But I never felt the way I do with you, no one has ever made me feel that way, and when you said that you thought it was a mistake I thought you meant it, and it killed me"

I don't know what I can say; instead I lean in and kiss him. I wait for him to respond and he does, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I move my legs around his middle and grind against his groin causing him to groan. I pull back and look at him before saying "I love you too, always have always will" they are the only thing I can come up with. He drinks them in and kisses me again pulling me up off the couch and carrying me to my room. He locks the door and puts me on the bed.

I can see the desire in his eyes, and a realization pops into my head causing me to smile. "Did you say you WERE dating Sammy" I say teasingly.

"Yeah we broke up" he said mirroring the smile.

"Oh that's too bad I was looking forward to a little three way" I say with a perverted gleam.

"Really?"

"Naw, she would just get in the way, I want you all to myself, and this time we will remember all of it" I say pulling him on top of me.

"Well do you remember this" he says kissing my neck.

"Uh huh" I moan.

"And this" he says rubbing his hand between my legs. I sit up and pull off my shirt exposing myself to him and he does the same. I tug at his pants and soon we are both naked and under the covers.

"I want you" I whisper into his ear. He fumbles with the condom; I got a box from Erika for my birthday. He slides inside of me and I can feel the pain, but it subsides faster and I am left with pleasure. My hips jerk and he goes deeper.

"Oh baby" he says licking my neck. His hand reaching down and rubbing my clit, this sends me over and I can feel myself tighten against him. Sending him over as well, we lay there in each others, he is still buried inside of me and I don't want him to pull out. This is all I ever wanted and now I have it. But soon he pulls out and I can feel the fear rise inside of me when I feel him move off the bed. But he soon returns cleaned and back in his boxers, he gets in and wraps his arms around me.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asks. Just as I hear the doorbell ring.

"Let's eat" having totally forgotten the Chinese food.

"So does this mean Tony gets to wake up" he says with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I mean I guess he will have to for him and Amy to get back together" I say innocently. God I have to stop writing that story.

**Please Review! And give me criticism even if you don't like it I need to know what I need to change. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the characters besides Rachel, Cayden, Emilia, Erika, and Lilliana and a whole bunch of others. These people are based after my life and the people in it. If you don't already know Rachel and Emilia are based after me, what I look like, how I act and talk and the little characteristics like their defense mechanisms and their habits. They are my prides and joys! I hope you enjoy the story, it is a prequel to my first story 'The Greatest Love' I hope you like them both. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

School was different this morning, quiet, maybe too quiet. None of the kids are whispering, or rumoring, what happened? I look around the school and my attention is set on a group of kids surrounding my locker. I walk up and make my way through the growing crowd. There on the locker were the words slut, whore, and bitch written in red nail polish. I knew exactly who did it.

I stomped down the hallway and saw Cayden and Sammy in the middle of a fight. "What the hell" he yelled.

Sammy was just as pissed, "What Cayden you thought I was going to sit back and let her waltz in here, break us up and not have another thing to say about it." She sneered.

"I told you nothing is going on, I broke up with you because I don't love you" he said looking at the floor.

Okay so Cayden and I are going to have to keep things quiet for a little while, good idea though I mean with all the paparazzi around. The Oscars are on their way and with both our parents up for awards we cant afford to mess things up. Oscars are tricky things to get, they aren't given 100 by how good you acted or directed or produced, they were given to those who had little scandal and problems. They were all political and this was not going to be an easy time.

Cayden stomped down the hall and walked right past me giving me a tired smile. This wasn't going to be easy.

At lunch I sent him a text 'your car 3 minutes'. He was there in two and we were already in the back in the middle of a steamy makeout session. I broke the kiss and tried to look serious.

"Cayden, people cant know about us, I mean not right now" I said waiting for an answer.

He just nodded looking at our intertwined fingers. "I wish everyone could know, but the timing is just off." He said looking miserable.

"It wont be long, we can be normal after the awards" I say grabbing his colar and smiling.

"Well secrets are kinda hot too" he says kissing me.

I push him off and look at his with a joking shock expression, "Where have I heard that?" thinking back to those dinners where our parents would get together and tell stories about their youth. "Cayden Echolls did you just steal a line from your dad" I say with a playful shrug.

"Well I thought it worked for him it would work for me" he said with a chuckle pulling me into another kiss and pushing me back so I was laying on the seat. His hands began their exploration when I heard the bell ring. "we can skip" he said breathlessly.

"Nope, time for class, this will just have to wait till after school, your sisters are still staying with Keith and Alicia right?" I ask pushing him off and checking my make up in the mirror.

"Yep, the house to ourselves" he said pulling me in for one last kiss. I climb out of the car and look around. When the coast was clear we both got out and walked toward the school keeping our distance.

Just Three more days until Oscar night then we could finally be seen together, I know it has only been a day but acting like we didn't even like each other was starting to get on my nerves. We drop off Erika at home and I tell her that Cayden and I are going to his place to work on our Human Bio projects. She knows what we are really doing and just winks closing the door and skipping up to the house.

The door slams shut and I am soon shoved against it my legs wrapped around his middle and his mouth attacking my neck. "Oh god" I moan, looking over the situation.

The phone is ringing and I can feel him tense up. "The quicker you get that the quicker we can finish this" I say with a giggle in my voice. He gets off and puts me on the ground running to the phone in the kitchen. The talking is finished and I begin to tie my shoe, I can feel someone standing in front of me. "No matter how many times you ask, I am not going to blow you…. "I look up and stop in my tracks. "Mr. Echolls, sir"

His face is a mix of amused and serious. "how are you sweetheart" he asks kindly.

"Fine Logan, umm I was just kidding about earlier….i mean like we" he stops me with a nod.

"Cayden come get your girlfriend before she digs herself into an even bigger hole." He says with a wink and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Cayden asked seeing the bright red hugh of my cheeks.

"oh same old same old I told your dad I wasn't going to blow him, you know the usual" Cayden started laughing hysterically.

"Well I know what will make you feel better, my dad is going to take you to the Oscars." He said with a smile.

"What?"

"Yeah he is going to take you and your mother is taking me, so we can be together on the big night." He said with a huge grin.

"O My God." I squeal jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"Put that girl down" Logan said with a smile.

"Okay" he pouts putting me down.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next days were much the same sneaking off into closets and bathrooms, stealing moments. Making out in the back of his truck and under the bleachers. God we are some horny kids. Then the day finally came, The Oscar's, I had to go to school for a history test first period, then we were on a plane for LA. I got into class and breezed through my test, then lounged back thinking of the night's events and feeling all giddy. Cayden was behind me finishing his test as he looked up for a minute and shot me a wink.

God Cayden is going to look hot in his tux, I can't wait until he sees my dress, I found it in a little boutique in downtown SD. It is Lavender and low cut, the straps crossing in the back. I know I have been to award shows before but never with Cayden and his dad.

"Ms. Kane" The teacher called.

"Huh" I groaned, he snapped me out of my fantasy.

"You have a pass for the office" he said handing me the paper the freshman office aid gave him.

"See you tonight" I whisper grabbing my stuff and walking to the office. For some reason I was getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. Why didn't they wait for me to call like planned? Why are they here when I drove?

I walk into the office and the receptionist tells me to go to the principals office. I open the door and Clemmons gives me a sympathetic glance. Erika turns in her seat, tears streaming down her face. Oh my god! My breath is getting heavier while Clemmons says the words I have been dreading. "Your brother is at an emergency hospital in San Diego…" I droned him out after that. Although maybe I should have kept listening my legs had other plans. Before I began to focus again I was running full speed down the hallways. I burst through the doors and out into the parking lot, I fumble with the keys and drop them I try to pick them up but my hand is shaking so bad I cant grip them.

Someone bends down and grabs them opens the drivers side and looks at me. "Cayden its Kevin he is hurt" are the only things I can say, they are the only things I know at this point. He gets into the drivers side without another word as I run over to the other side and jump in. We are speeding toward San Diego and the silence is starting to get to me. I turn on the radio and the upbeat song fills the car, it is the ending. The announcer comes on, "Huge news, a school shooting occurred today at a local all boys prep school, two boys came in and shot 5 students killing 2 and leaving the others in critical condition. The shooters were going after those students who were rumored to be Gay."

"What" I scream to the radio. "Those fuckers shot my brother because of a fucking rumor" I can feel my head throbbing, how could this happen. We get to the hospital and before the car comes to a stop I jump out and inside. I run to the nurses station "I need to see Kevin Kane" I say frantically.

"are you family?" she asks snotily.

"I am his sister" I yell and she gives up.

"Room 213" she says agitated by my outburst.

I run down the hall and see my parents outside the room, my mother is in my dads arms and he is rubbing relaxing circles along her back.

"How is he" I choke out.

"He is going to be fine, it clipped his shoulder and he lost some blood but he is going to make it" my dad says to both me and my mom trying to get us to calm down. I can see in his eyes that he is just as terrified.

"Can I see him" I ask.

"Yeah we already have, I just wanted your mom to calm down a little, I don't want to make him worry" he said rocking my mom.

I open the door and knock while it swings open, Kevin is lying in the bed his arms hooked up to machines and bags. He looks so weak and small, his skin pale. I walk up and sit on the chair next to the bed. "God what people will do for their parents attention" I joke.

He looks over and smiles, "Yeah I heard girls think scars are hot" he grinned.

"Well just don't tell them you got it when people thought you were gay and I think you will be able to bag a couple babes." I can see his eyes flash with a memory and I try hard not to worry him.

"So I heard your going to be alright" I say with a smile.

"Yep the doc stitched me up I should be out in a couple days." He said looking around the room, it terrified him to think that he was going to have to stay there.

"Well move over and make room for you new bunk mate" I said sliding on the bed next to him.

"No, no no, I am not having you miss the awards show because of me" he said.

"Well you wont have to worry, I wont have to miss it because I will be watching it with you" I said flipping on the TV and surfing through the channels. "Plus if someone doesn't stay with you then she wont go and she is the one they are awarding, Cayden and I will go to the next one, I mean there is always the Emmy's for Victoria Barns" I said with a laugh and finally ending on Friends. We watch for a bit when Cayden comes in, his hands full of junk food. "It looks like someone has raided the vending machine." I joke.

"You cant watch the Oscar's without some munchies" he says sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Naw man not you too, I really don't care if your hear I want you to go" he said distressed.

"Nope not going to happen" I said looking back at the screen.

"Go!" he yelled.

"Nope"

"Emilia Go I want you to, plus dad will be here and I will bug him with all the stuff I would bug you with" he said with a smile.

"Are you sure" I ask.

"Yes"

"Fine but I am bringing you back the best souvenior I can find"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he chuckled.

Cayden grabbed my hand and we walked out and to the truck, we drove to the house and grabbed our bags meeting my mom and his dad at the airport. We got to the hotel in LA and automatically had a posse of hair and makeup artists go to town. Two hours and 3 gallons of hairspray later we walked out to the limo and waited our turn to get on the red carpet.

As soon as the door opened the flashes began, the spots before my eyes eventually faded and I looked around at all the reporters and cameras. Cayden took my hand as we strutted the carpet behind our parents stepping back when the cameramen only wanted a picture of them. People knew who we were and called out our names getting us to turn for the camera, I looked back as a reporter called me over.

"Hi Susan Keene MTV" she said.

"Hello" I said with a giggle, I am on MTV.

"So how do you feel about your mothers accomplishments?" she asked.

"I am so proud of my mother, she has worked her entire life at doing something she loves and I think it shows in her work" I said already rehearsing every answer to the questions I thought they would throw.

"Now is it true that your brother was one of the victims of the shooting" okay maybe not all the questions.

"Yes, but he is doing great, it was a minor injury. We had planned to stay but he wouldn't have it" I said into the camera.

"Is it true that he is gay" she asked.

"No, that was gossip that the shooters tried to use as justification for their attack" I said getting a little pissed. I guess Cayden could see me tensing up so he came and grabbed my arm pulling me along. "Thank you" I whispered. He just squeezed my hand and smiled. I took some pictures with Logan, and my mom and some of all four of us, until we were finally through the line of fire and into the grand autotorium.

"It was amazing, people were chatting all over as we found our seats, I was sitting next to Coco Arquette who was there with her dad and mom. It seems the higher the star the more people they can bring. We exchange greetings and take our seats. I pull out my cell and dial Kevin. "Kev. Man did you see us?"

"No I think there is a delay" he said watching the TV In his room with my dad. "There you are, this is so cool" he said.

"They are playing your interview" he said. "Damn straight I made you go, and hell no I am not gay"

I had to laugh at that last part while an Usher came by and told me to turn off my cell phone that it would be starting soon. "Love you Kevin bye"

The show progressed and it was amazing watching it from the 5th row, we were so close to the stage. My moms category was up and they named off each nominee I gave my mom a smile when they said her name. Then they announced her as the winner and she was greeted by a round of applause.

"O thank you so much, this really is amazing. I just want to thank my family for always helping me, my daughter Lilly who helped me realize what I wanted to do with my life, my son Kevin, who is the strongest and bravest person I know, my daughter Emilia for being here with me now" the light showed down on me and I was on the jumbo screen behind her, as it did Cayden dipped in a kissed me, sweet and long. "My husband Duncan whom has been my one true love, and my friends, including my partner in crime Logan Echolls and his son Cayden. And last I would like to thank the fans without you there are no movies." She bowed her head and moved across the stage. Her light blue gown flowing and beautiful.

Logan won his as well, "Thank you for this honor, I want to thank my wife Veronica she is my other half and I don't know what or where I would be without her. My daughters Whitney and Alexis who inspired me to get into Disney and the world of voices. My son Cayden and his girlfriend Emilia for reminding me how precious the youth is and making me strive to keep my inner child. And my Best friends Duncan and Rachel." Before he could finish the music started and he was told to get off stage.

After the show the reporters were back and with a whole new set of questions. How does it feel? And "Are you and Cayden Echolls really a couple" that's when I knew this was all going to be gossip in the next million magazines.

The night was perfect while we went back to the hotel and changed. Logan and my mom went out to dinner while Cayden and I stayed back we watched movies and got room service. I called Kevin and he wasn't in his room, I called my dad and he was frantic,

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kevin had some internal bleeding he started having seizures, he is in the operating room" he said.

"We are on our way" I called my mom and Logan and we jetted back to San Diego. Running into the hospital I ran up to my dad who was sitting in the chair a grim look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad!" I yell running up to him and kneeling by his seat. Mom ran by his side a terrified look plagued her face.

"What happened?" Cayden finally said breaking the unbearable silence.

"It was an infection, his is the operating room now." Was all he could manage fighting back the tears he wanted to shed. Rachel wrapped her arms around him as their soaked up each others strength. My parents, they always stood next to each other, and us. Erika came down the hall two coffees in hand. She must have been here, and I felt relieved that someone was here with my dad.

A half an hour later Veronica showed up, two little blond girls in pajamas on her wake. They sat on the chairs with Logan and Cayden and fell back to the sleep they were woken from. Cayden called a cab and told them to go home, he didn't want to go and needed the car.

Two hours later I woke from the sound of a door opening and the screech of sneakers down the hall. I stood up as he came closer, I couldn't tell what emotion his face was expressing but you never can usually with doctors.

"Kevin is in recovery the skin tissue took and he is healing beautifully, he is resting now but I think he can manage a couple visitors." He said giving my shoulder a pat.

I thought I was going to pass out from the wave of relief that rushed through my body. I looked over at my dad, my moms head resting in his lap still asleep. He picked her up without waking her and carried her down the hall a bit.

"If I wake her she will never get back to sleep, I will take her home you and Cayden can stay here and Cayden can bring you home when you're done." He said tired and defeated from a long night.

"I will come with you" Erika piped up as she walked to Duncan's side after giving me a hug.

I was frozen in place my head was racing and I couldn't determine one thought from another. A stouty nurse came up "Kevin Kane is in room 415 but only family can visit." I was in a long stare and only could make out a couple of words that the nurse said.

"I am his cousin and she is his sister" Cayden said and the nurse just nodded and waddled her way back down the hall to the station. He placed his hand on the small of my back and a rush of warmth flooded my body. Comfort.

We get to the room and I inhale a huge breath before entering, my eyes directly focused on the precious boy in the bed. I feel like I am going to cry when I see him, he is much paler and weaker then before and I can feel my heart breaking to see him like this. I walk a couple more steps before I find my voice.

"God I leave you alone for two minutes and look what happened." I say in a high joking voice that convinced even me.

He turned his head and looked at me with a smile. "Hey you, where is mom and pops?" His voice is raspy and hard. I walk over and pour him a glass of water.

"Dad took mom home to get some sleep" I say passing him the water.

"Good" he took a sip. "You should do the same you look like crap" he laughed.

"Look who's talking" I try to joke but it falls flat and I can feel the tear running down my face.

"Oh Emi don't cry" he said pulling out his arms. I walk into them and crawl into bed with him. Although he was younger he always had this way of making me feel protected. And for a couple of hours I thought I had lost that.

"You almost died, you almost left me" I sob on his shoulder, he smooths out my hair and mumbles soothing words into my ear. I didn't think I was that tired until I woke up in Cayden's arms he was carrying me much like my dad did with my mom.

"Kevin" I whisper.

"He's sleeping" he smiles and I rest my head into the crook of his neck. He has a comforting smell, the him smell. Like cologne and cookies.

"What time is it?"

"3:00 am" he reply's we get to the car and he places me in the passenger seat before getting into his own.

"Well no school tomorrow" I joke "You wanna pick me up at 12 and go chill with Kevin"

"Sure" he says taking my hand and planting a gentle kiss on my palm.

The next day was filled with stories of the awards show, and light hearted banter. Erika sat on the bed with Kevin as Cayden and I pulled up two chairs. We watched movies, qand played poker, Cayden always won. "Like mother like son" I joke as he wins another hand. "If memory serves me right, I remember my mom saying something about your mom being a card shark" I joke.

"Well you wanna start making it interesting?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Echolls" I joke. We talked and bantered for hours before going home.

That night I tossed and turned in bed my mind racing with images of a funeral and me in the back. I make my way closer and closer to the casket and peer in, it is Kevin pasty white. I shoot up in bed panting and sweating. I call Cayden and within minutes he crawls through my window and strips to his boxers getting into bed and wrapping his arms protectively around me. He brought an overnight bag and we planned on him getting ready then sneaking around the house and to the front door in the morning. His breathing evened and I could tell he was asleep. I slowly let my eyes shut and my dream world to take me away.


End file.
